Una Semana en la Vida
by Kakushi Miko
Summary: Un vistazo a como seria la casa de Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishi, Chu y Rinku. TRADUCCIÓN!Capitulo 3 subido!
1. Chapter 1

Una Semana en la Vida 

Un vistazo a como seria la casa de Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishi, Chu y Rinku. (TRADUCCIÓN!)

Titulo original: A Week in the Life

Autor: Flying-Whippet

Rated: K+

Genero: Humor, general

Holas otra vez caigo y con mucha alegría n-n en una de mis exhaustivas búsquedas el internet y la tan querida pagina de Fanfiction...

Mukuro: si, buscando Lemons e imágenes de Hiei en cueritos ¬u¬

Miko: PORQUE TENIAS QUE DECIRLO?!!! Ò.Ó

Mukuro: jeje n.n

Miko: porque no vas y se lo contas a medio mundo?

Mukuro: pero si ya puse el anuncio en internet o.o

Miko: o.o… -.-… O.O nunca volveré a mostrar mi cara de nuevo T.T como sea u.u en mi búsqueda me tope con esta joyita de fic, para los fanáticos de estos personajes tan queridos, que son pocos los fics en español que tienen (seamos francos la mayoría son de Jin y Touya y en yaoi u.u) acá aporto mi granito de arena y traduciré este fic, muy bueno por cierto n.n para morirse de la risa, y en la que ellos serán los protagonistas.

Mukuro: entonces no van a aparecer los otros.

Miko: supongo que no.

Mukuro: ni Kurama? :)

Miko: no se ¬¬u

Mukuto: y Hieicito? :(

Miko: hn ¬¬Uu

Mukuro: ni Hieicitos en cueritos? T.T

Miko: MIRA...! ya mejor pasamos al fic de una vez no?

**Yu Yu Hakusho** y sus personajes son propiedad de **Yoshihiro Togashi**. Este fic **"A Week in the Life"** Una semana en la vida es propiedad de **Flying-Whippet.**

ººººº DIA UNO ººººº

Era una temprana mañana. Los seis amigos ingresaron cansados a su patio y al frente de su puerta frontal. Era fantástico estar de vuelta del largo viaje. Especialmente para Rinku, quien se había perdido como tres veces durante el viaje.

Touya dio un paso al frente y giro el pomo de la puerta. El solo se quedo ahí, sin abrirla. Todos esperaron pacientemente mientras Touya girara la perilla de otra forma. Todavía nada.

-Hola, nos gustaría poder entrar hoy.- dijo Jin.

Touya se volteo a mirar a Jin con expresión calma. –La puerta esta cerrada.- dijo el simplemente.

-Eso no es gracioso, ya apúrate que estamos cansados.- comento Chu.

-Si.- agrego Rinku.

-La puerta esta cerrada y yo no tengo la llave.- volvió a decir Touya.

-Bien.- Chu se adelanto a la puerta y desgarro las bisagras y entro al interior, lo siguieron todos excepto Touya.

-Chu! Que tienes con esto de desgarrar las puertas por sus bisagras? Ahora Suzuki tendrá que arreglarlo!.-exclamo Touya.

Suzuki se volteo y poso sus manos en las caderas. –Y porque tengo yo que arreglar la puerta?

-Por que eres el único que sabe como arreglar las cosas!-dijo Jin.

-Lo arreglare después.- Suzuki se tiro en el sillón como un cojín de bolitas que hubiera perdido las mayor parte de ellas. Touya fue a recoger la puerta la cual quedo tirada en medio del patio.

Shishi y Jin hicieron una feroz carrera por la silla reclinable y ambos se sentaron en ella justo al mismo tiempo.

-Mi lugar!- dijo Shishi egoístamente y empujo a Jin al piso.

-Yo me iba a sentar ahí!- se quejo Jin.

-Bueno yo estaba aquí primero, ve a dormir en el piso o algo.

-Yo estaba ahí antes que tu!- dijo Jin. El maestro del Viento inmediatamente se sentó en el regazo de Shishi.

-Quítate!-murmuro Shishi desafiante.

-Oblígame!- contesto Jin testarudo.

-GRRRR!- Shishi gruño y empezó a hacerle cosquillas a Jin en las costillas.

-Hehehehe! Basta! Hehehe!

-MUEVETE!

-Hahaha! No! Hehehe!

Shishi le hizo cosquillas mas fuerte hasta que Jin fue forzado a irse. Jin quedo despatarrado en el piso al lado de la TV y cerro los ojos.

Touya entro y apoyo la maltratada puerta contra la pared. –Porque no simplemente vas a la cama Jin?

Jin empezó a roncar. Touya se encogió de hombres y se marcho a su habitación donde fue a la cama y se quedo dormido. Rinku intento subir las escaleras a su cuarto pero no pudo con ello. Cayo dormido en medio de las escaleras y Chu se durmió en el piso cerca de la TV.

ººººº 

Cinco horas después, Jin comenzó a despertar. Lentamente abrió los ojos y dejo que se ajustaran a su alrededor antes de rodar sobre su espalda y estirarse. Bostezo y se sentó. El resto parecía que continuaban durmiendo. Suzuki había quedado en una posición incomoda, mitad adentro y mitad afuera del sillón. Su cabeza descansaba en el piso y sus pies estaban estirados en el aire. Chu estaba en el suelo al lado de la TV con una botella de sake en su mano. Jin poso su vista en Shishi, quien tenia sus manos detrás de su cabeza y descansaba pacíficamente en la silla reclinable. Jin se puso de pie y fue a la cocina. Tomo un vaso de vidrio del armario y vertió algo de jugo de naranja. Se sentó en la mesa de la cocina y bebió. Todo estaba muy quieto, demasiado. Una idea llego de pronto a Jin. Sonrió maliciosamente y se puso a trabajar.

Shishi despertó un rato después. El aun se sentía aturdido pero nada que no se pudiera quitar con una ducha. Camino por alrededor del pasillo hasta el baño y encendido la luz. Se cepillo el cabello y miro al espejo.-AAAAA!- chillo y se pego contra la pared, su corazón acelerado. Entonces cayo en que la cara en el espejo era la suya. Tenia una estrella negra, los labios negros y un ojo negro, todo echo por un marcador negro. –Quien hizo esto?!- grito.

-Que es tanto griterío?- Rinku camino tallándose los ojos con sus pequeñas manos. El también tenia marcas en su cara, una barba negra y bigotes punteados.

Bien al menos Shishi sabia que no lo había echo el chico. Paso a zancadas por al lado de Rinku e ingreso a la sala. Echo un vistazo a Chu y Suzuki, y por como se veían ellos también habían sido victimas por el Bandido Marcador. Chu tenia anteojos y la nariz negra y Suzuki tenia un montón de caritas sonrientes por todos lados. Shishi continuo y se dirigió a la habitación de Touya. Este tenia piecitos por toda la cara. La única persona que quedaba era...

-Jin! Ven aquí ahora!- grito Shishi tan alto que todos se despertaron.

Suzuki despertó en un santiamén y se cayo fuera del sillón, arriba de Chu quien, sorprendido, tiro su botella de sake por la sala, golpeando a Touya, el que solo venia entrando, en la cabeza. Retrocedió y tropezó con Rinku. Ambos cayeron y formaron una pila.

Shishi pudo oír la risita de Jin en la cocina. Corrió hasta allá y encontró al maestro del viento escondido bajo la mesa con un marcador en la mano. Shishi gruño y agarro a Jin por la oreja y lo saco de abajo.

-Ow!- dijo Jin mientras era arrastrado de su escondite. Entonces comenzó a reírse de Shishi.

Shishi tomo el marcador lejos de su sicótico amigo.-Será mejor que no sea un marcador permanente, Jin.

-Lo es.- le informo este.-Ves? Lo dice justo en la etiqueta, "Permanente!"

-MALDITA SEA JIN!

-Se ira con agua! Eso creo...

-Paren de discutir!- Suzuki entro y se interpuso entre los dos.-Tengo algo de crema para la cara que nos quitara esto, esta bien Shishi? Ahora podemos tranquilizarnos?

-Lo siento Shishi.-dijo Jin.

Shishi bufo.-Solo dame la estúpida crema!

Para cuando todos tuvieron sus rostros limpios del marcador negro ya eran las 12:00 del mediodía.

-Que vamos a almorzar?.- pregunto Touya.

-PIZZA!- Rinku prácticamente grito.

Touya rodó los ojos y sonrió.

-Bien, vamos a ordenar pizza.- Suzuki tomo el teléfono y llamo al Pizza Palace.-Hola, si, me gustaría ordenar...

Jin le arrebato el teléfono y grito al auricular.-SIETE PIZZAS GRANDES!

-Jin!- Suzuki le quito el teléfono. El tipo al otro lado pregunto.-Que le gustaría que tuvieran?

-Bien veamos, que quieren chicos…

Jin se volvió a robar el teléfono y grito.-TODO! Con cebolla y anchoas extra por favor!

-Jin!- dijo Suzuki y recupero el aparato de nuevo. El tipo del otro lado de la línea pregunto.-Eso es todo?

-No creo que…- Suzuki decía pero Jin otra vez le saco el auricular.-50 PANES DE AJO!

-JIN, POR FAVOR!!!- Suzuki le saco el teléfono.

-Bien! Su orden llegara en 30 minutos o menos!-el tipo de la pizza corto.

Suzuki colgó y miro a Jin de reojo.-Si esas pizzas saben a basura, TU te las vas a comer todas ellas.

-Okay!- dijo Jin alegre.

-A veces no puedo creerte, Jin.-comento Touya.-Cincuenta panes de ajo!?

-Tengo hambre!- contesto Jin.

-Eso creo!-exclamo Rinku.

Veinticinco minutos después el timbre sonó.-Ahí voy!- chillo Jin y abrió la puerta para revelar al pobre chico de la pizza quien cargaba con las siete pizzas grandes y los cincuenta panes de ajo.-Es esta la casa del sicótico que ordeno toda esta basura?-pregunto el chico.

-Claro que si! Déjeme cargar esto por ti!- Jin tomo todo y lo llevo hasta la cocina.

-Erm, serian unos $40.-dijo el chico de la pizza.

Suzuki suspiro y le pago al adolescente, entonces entro a la cocina para encontrar que Jin ya se había devorado la mitad de una pizza.

-No podías esperar al resto de nosotros?-pregunto Shishi.

-Hork snark snarf!- contesto Jin

-Huele a basura.- decía Rinku y empujo un viscoso hongo.

Chu tomo un gran pedazo de la pizza y cuidadosamente dio una pequeña mordida. Mastico lentamente y trago.

-Como esta?-le pregunto Rinku.

-La verdad que no esta mal.-Chu dio otra mordida.

-Estas bromeando.- Touya agarro un pedazo y lo intento.-Wow, esta bueno!

-Se los dije chicos!-comento Jin.-Se lo que hago.

Después de el almuerzo todos se relajaron y cada uno fue a ocuparse de sus propios asuntos. Jin estaba detrás de Shishi, quien estaba sentado en el sofá mirando una pelea de boxeo con Chu. Jin masticaba un pedazo de chicle con su gran boca abierta por diez largos minutos antes de que Shishi finalmente suspirara y dijera.-Jin, te importaría no masticar en mi oído de esa forma?

-Esta bien.-contesto Jin, y la goma salió volando de su boca y fue a caer en la cabeza de Shishi.-Oops.- Jin rápidamente trato de sacarla antes de que Shishi lo notara, pero el chicle era pegajoso y se pego mas a las hebras. Los dedos de Jin se estaban poniendo también pegajosos y mientras mas se metía con la goma, mas desastroso se hacia. Shishi frunció el ceño. –Jin! Deja de jugar con mi pelo, es molesto.- Puso su mano en su cabeza y justo donde estaba el chicle. Se detuvo y tiro de este con lo que vino con hebras en goma de mascar rosa. Shishi miro a su mano, dio media vuelta y miro a Jin.

-Que demonios es ESTO?!

-Solo chicle!- Jin sonrió por un segundo y entonces corrió lejos de la sala.

-JIN!- aulló Shishi y salió tras el hacia la cocina.

Suzuki estaba sentado en la mesa leyendo el periódico. Cuando oyó a Jin entrar alzo la vista.-Que sucede?

Jin corrió atrás de Suzuki.-Mantén a Shishi lejos de mi!.- Apunto hacia el enojado hombre con pelo rosa y azul.

-Ese cerebro de pájaro pego goma a mi pelo!

-No fue mi intención!

-Cálmense los dos. Shishi, podemos sacar eso con mantequilla de maní.-Suzuki se puso de pie y empujo a Shishi a la silla.

-Mantequilla de maní?! Chicle es una cosa, pero no van a poner manteca de maní en mi pelo!- Shishi estaba ardiendo.

-Jin, ve a traer el frasco de manteca de maní.-dijo Suzuki.

-NO!-gimoteo Shishi y trato de pararse pero Suzuki lo volvió a empujar a la silla.

Jin retorno con el frasco de mantequilla de maní y una cuchara.-Yo voy a sacar el chicle por ti!-murmuro y vertió una enorme cantidad de Skippy Panut Butter justo encima de la cabeza de Shishi.

-GEEZ! No tanto!-grito Shishi.  
Jin desparramo la manteca de maní en el pelo de Shishi y tarareo felizmente. Shishi se quedo ahí royendo sus dientes y entonces Touya entro caminando.-Hey chicos.- saludo Touya abriendo el refrigerador. Saco una cerveza y dio un segundo vistazo a Shishi y Jin.

-Que están haciendo chicos?-pregunto, muy confundido.

-Estoy lavando el pelo de Shishi con manteca de maní!.-le contesto Jin.

-Oh.- Touya agarro la cerveza y dejo la cocina.

-Creo que ya es suficiente.-dijo Suzuki.-Ve a lavarte el pelo.-le murmuro a Shishi.

-Con mucho gusto.- Shishi se incorporo y camino al baño. La puerta estaba cerrada y la luz encendida. Shishi golpeo a la puerta.-Hey, quien esta adentro?

-Uuugh.-fue la respuesta.

-Chu, que estas haciendo?

-Voy a darte tres conjeturas.

Shishi no podía creer que Chu se hubiera enfermado por beber tan rápido. Bien, el solo tendría que usar el baño de arriba. Subió los escalones y cuando estaba por el ultimo escalón tropezó con un yo-yo, rodó sobre su espalda y cayo todo el camino hacia abajo.

BONK BONK DOOF BANG CRASH!!!

-QUE FUE ESO?!- grito Touya desde algún lado.

Rinku estaba parado al final de la escalera y miro para abajo al hombre maltratado.-Hey, pisaste mi yo-yo!-Dijo en tono irritable. Lo tomo y lo examino.-Bien al menos no esta roto.

Shishi salto y alzo su puño.-Porque dejas tus estúpidos yo-yos en el medio de las escaleras donde la gente puede tropezar con ellos? Alguien pudo salir herido o incluso muerto!

Rinku observo a Shishi.-Porque tu pelo esta marrón y terroso?

Shishi corrió a Rinku por las escaleras. El sorprendido chico escapo hacia el corredor. Touya se levanto de la muy confortable silla en la sala y fue a las escaleras a ver que sucedía. Cuando se acercaba pudo oír a Shishi y Rinku galopando ahí arriba.-Que están haciendo chicos?-llamo mientras seguía caminando. Escucho un portazo y a Shishi gritando.-Abre Rinku! Te voy a despellejar vivo!

Con calma Touya camino hacia Shishi, quien estaba golpeando la puerta de Rinku.-Porque no vas a lavarte el pelo antes de que eso se convierta en cemento?

Shishi se detuvo cayendo en la realidad.-Tengo que lavarme esta porquería!-Corrió al baño y cerro la puerta. Touya escucho el agua corriendo un momento después. Toco la puerta de Rinku y dijo.-Esta bien, ya se fue.

El chico abrió un poco y echo una inocente ojeada a Touya.-No se porque se puso tan molesto.

Touya rió. -Bien así es Shishi para ti.

MAS TARDE…

Rinku tiro de la pierna de Chu. Este miro para abajo a su pequeño amigo y pregunto.-Que es lo que quieres chiquillo?

-Pienso que deberíamos invitar a Kurama y Hiei a almorzar mañana.

Chu lo miro sorprendido.-Y que te hizo pensar eso?

-No lo se, solo que los extraño un poco. Además, quiero verlos tratar de comer la comida de Jin.

-Eres un diablillo Rinku.

Rinku sonrió travieso.-Gracias.

ººººº

TBC... 

Bueno el fin de este capitulo, ojala les gustara n.n ese Jin es un desastre andante.

Parece que después de todo si van a estar Hiei y Kurama.

Mukuro: YES!!!!!!!

Esto se va a poner interesante n-n ya quiero saber que pasara.

Y por lo visto Shishiwakamaru esta en su forma de youkai y no en la chibi que ya conocemos.

Hasta acá llego yo, si quieren que siga traduciendo manden reviews.

Mukuro: Y dinero si quieren n.n

Nos vemos.

Ja ne.


	2. Chapter 2

Una Semana en la Vida 

Un vistazo a como seria la casa de Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishi, Chu y Rinku. (TRADUCCIÓN!)

Titulo original: A Week in the Life

Autor: Flying-Whippet

Rated: K+

Genero: Humor, general

Bueno a pedido del publico seguiré con la continuación de ese fantástico fic. Perdonen el retraso pero tenia que estudiar u.u pero prometo que lo traduciré, así me tarde años lo haré! Ò.ó

Mukuro: -.-U eso no sonó muy bien

Dedico esto a Kitty kitsune-chan yDianiz por ser mis primeras reviewseras, ojala lean este capi y lo disfruten n.n.   


ººººº DIA DOS ººººº  


El timbre sonó.

-YO VOY A ABRIR!- Jin floto a la puerta y la abrió. Sonrió al ver de quien se trataba.

-Hola!- Kurama lo saludo con calidez.

-Hn.-dijo Hiei.

-No se queden ahí, pasen!- Jin los condujo hacia adentro y todos fueron a saludarlos.

-Así que, Rinku pensó que seria buena idea invitarlos a los dos para almorzar.- dijo Touya.

-Es bueno verlos a todos de nuevo.-contesto Kurama contento.

-Como estas Hiei?-pregunto Touya.

-Bien.-contesto Hiei llanamente.

-Oh. Como están Yusuke y los otros?

-Bien.

-Estoy haciendo el almuerzo!- espeto Jin.-Váyanse todos así puedo cocinar! Shoo!-Empujo al grupo afuera de la cocina y cerro la puerta.

Todos se pusieron cómodos en la sala. Kurama fue a sentarse en el sillón con Chu, Rinku y Shishi. Suzuki se sentó en la reclinable y Hiei fue a la ventana.

-Tengo que ir a buscar algo; esta en el armario. Vuelvo enseguida.- Touya se fue.

-Entonces, que han estado haciendo ustedes chicos?- pregunto Chu.

-Bien, nosotros…- empezó Kurama y fue interrumpido por un sorpresivo estruendo.

Jin abrió de golpe la puerta y grito.-La comida esta lista!

Shishi miro sorprendido.-Tan pronto? Que teníamos, pavo congelado y polvo de papas?

-Nop! Todo es instantáneo!

-Esto tiene que ser bueno.-dijo Hiei en susurro.

El grupo se dirigió a la cocina y se sentó en la mesa. Jin miro alrededor y pregunto.-Donde esta Touya?

-Fue al sótano a buscar algo.-le informo Hiei.

-Les importaría ir a buscarlo… alguien?-pregunto Jin.

-Yo voy.-se ofreció de voluntario Hiei. Pudo oír a Touya haciendo algo en el sótano justo abajo de la sala. Bajo hasta allá e informo al maestro del hielo.-Touya, la comida ya esta.

Touya volteo su cuello y vio a Hiei.-Claro, estaré allí en un segundo.- Justo entonces una caja se deslizo de sus dedos y se estrello en el suelo, causando que la tapa se abriera. El cuarto pronto se lleno de humo mágica. Touya rápidamente agarro la caja y la cerro.-Hiei estas bien?-pregunto, tratando de ver algo a través de las espesas nubes.

-Eeeeeheeee!.-fue la replica.

-Que esta pasando acá?- la voz de Suzuki vino desde la sala.

-Creo que tire la caja mágica.

-Tu CREES?

-No sabia que todavía guardabas esa estúpida cosa!

-No es estúpida!-Suzuki abrió una ventana y dejo que todo el humo saliera. Una vez limpio, era obvio lo que había sucedido.

-Mira lo que le hiciste a Hiei!-Suzuki apunto al pequeño bebe Hiei sentado en el medio del suelo.

-Escucho gritos, están todos bien allá?- Kurama camino a la habitación y miro alrededor. Bebe Hiei chillo de alegría cuando vio a Kurama. Cruzo a gatas por el piso hasta el zorro y abrazo una de sus piernas.-Keeeeee!-dijo.

-Oh dios!-exclamo Kurama.

-Oh mierda!-murmuro Touya. -Cuando se pasara el efecto?

-Depende de la persona en realidad.-dijo Suzuki.-No debería de tomar demasiado.

-Aun podemos ir a almorzar no?-pregunto Touya.

-Si, yo puedo alimentarlo… eso creo.-contesto Kurama. Trato de alzar al pequeño Hiei pero el solo se pegaba a su pierna como si no fuera a haber mañana.

-Hiei, suelta por favor.- murmuro el zorro.

El pequeño Hiei se apretó mas fuerte. Finalmente Kurama tuvo que caminar hasta el comedor con el chiquillo pegado aun a su pierna. Entonces todos estuvieron sentados en la mesa. Bebe Hiei al fin se soltó y lentamente subió al regazo de Kurama. Hiei-changolpeo la mesa con suspequeños puños y rió mientras los platos y cubiertos tintineaban.

Shishi observó al niño.-Suzuki, porque... que, huh?

-Fue un accidente.- se encogió de hombros.-No es la gran cosa.

Darle de comer al bebe Hiei era un trabajo duro, lo que pronto Kurama descubrió.

-Que sucede Hiei, no te gusta el pura de patatas?-pregunto Kurama. Haciendo sonidos de avión, tratando de animar a Hiei-chan a que se comiera el almuerzo.

El bebe Hiei gritaba de forma aguda mientras la cuchara llena de puré pasaba cerca y mas cerca de su boca. Cuando estuvo a una pulgada de distancia el arremetió con su manita y mando a volar la cuchara a través de la mesa. Termino aterrizando en el jugo, salpicando a todos.

-Lo siento por eso.-se disculpo Kurama.

-No hay problema!-le aseguro Jin.

-Me puedes pasar la ensalada de macarrones por favor?-pregunto Kurama, quien se lo paso Chu. El zorro puso el bol en frente de el y estaba por sacar algo cuando Hiei-chan metió sus manos adentro.-Heeeee!-chillo apretando los puños haciendo que los fideos pasaran a través de sus dedos, y entonces tomo con las dos manos llenas y la derramo sobre su cuerpo.

-Hiei!-reto Kurama.

Bebe Hiei se detuvo por un segundo a mirar a Kurama, luego tomo el tazón de la ensalada de macarrones y lo vertió en el regazo de Kurama.

Todo el mundo observaba la graciosa escena con apacible interés, excepto por Jin, quien trataba de no reírse muy fuerte por los infortunios del pobre zorro.

Rinku masticaba lentamente su filete. Miraba con los ojos entrecerrados mientras Kurama trataba de detener a Hiei-chan de masacrar los guisantes con un cuchillo.

**-**Apuesto a que le gustaría algo de helado.-sonrió Chu.

Jin fue hasta el congelador y saco algo de helado de chocolate en un pequeño tazón y lo dejo delante de Hiei-chan. Emocionado agarro el helado con las manos y se lo metió de un solo bocado.

-Hiei no, te vas a enfermar!- regaño Kurama e intento quitar algo de la boca del bebe. Este grito en protesta y sin querer escupió unas gotas sobre la pierna de Kurama. Bebe Hiei volvió a lamer las gotas y trago antes de que Kurama pudiera detenerlo.

Treinta minutos más tarde, después de que todos hubieran terminado de comer, Kurama anuncio.-Creo que Hiei necesita un baño.-Ciertamente, el chico estaba apenas reconocible, estaba cubierto de comida desde los pies a la cabeza.

-Puedes usar el baño, esta a la derecha en el corredor.-le dijo Chu.

-Puedo lavar sus ropas si quieres.-le ofreció amablemente Touya.

-Gracias.-dijo Kurama.

No fue difícil desvestir a Hiei-chan, el prácticamente se la quito por su cuenta.

Con cuidado Kurama cargo a Hiei-chan al baño y lo dejo sentado en medio de la bañera. Probo el agua a ver si estaba caliente y puso un poco de liquido de baño, con el que se formo un gran cantidad de burbujas rosadas. Hiei-chan las observo con maravilla. El zorro empezó lavando la comida del pelo del pequeño. Una burbuja rosada vino flotando derechito a la nariz de Hiei-chan. El intento tomarla con su dedos. La burbuja exploto, para la gran sorpresa de el. Hiei-chan empezó a chillar y golpear el agua tan fuerte como pudo.

-Para Hiei! PARA!-grito Kurama.

SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH SPLASH

Cuando Hiei-chan finalmente paro la mitad del agua estaba fuera de la bañera y Kurama se sentó en el suelo, completamente empapado y goteando agua.

-Como vamos por aquí?-Jin pregunto asomándose.

Kurama dio media vuelta a ver al pelirrojo parado en el umbral de la puerta. Suspiro.

-Aaa, no puede ser tan malo cierto?-pregunto el pelirrojo simpáticamente.-Vamos, voy a ayudarte. Pareces que estuvieras pasando un mal rato.-Jin tomo una toalla y fue a ayudar.-Pon al pequeño travieso aquí y tratare de secarlo.

Kurama no pudo evitar sonreírle a Jin. El levanto a Hiei-chan de la bañera y lo envolvió con la esponjosa toalla. Vigorosamente empezó a secar el bebe demonio.

-Entonces, tu crees que los efectos de la caja mágica acaben pronto?!-dijo Jin.

-Si, quizás Hiei es mas sensible que una persona normal-murmuro Kurama pensativo.

-Listo, ya estas seco!.-dijo Jin a Hiei-chan, cuyo pelo era un gran alboroto por ser frotado con la toalla.-Ahora vamos a ponerte tu linda ropa limpia!

-SQUEEEE!- bebe Hiei se precipito fuera del baño y bajo al vestíbulo.

-Uh oh!- Jin dijo.

Kurama y Jin corrieron tras el.-Detente! Hiei!- llamo Kurama.

Hiei-chan corrió completamente desnudo a través de la sala, frente la TV y alrededor de los muebles, chillando y revolviendo su crespo pelo.

-GAA!-grito Shishi sorprendido.

-Deténganlo!- dijo Jin.

Chu estaba sentado en la reclinable cuando Hiei-chan corrió cerca de el. Rápidamente estiro el brazo y atrapo al chico y lo sentó en su regazo.-Eres lindo! Me pregunto porque no puede ser así en su forma adulta.

-Podría ser arrestado.-menciono Suzuki.

-Tu sabes lo que quiero decir!-dijo Chu.

-Acá esta la ropa.-Touya trajo la recién lavada y seca ropa, se la paso a Kurama.

Kurama y Jin se tiraron al piso y se dieron a la tarea de vestir a Hiei-chan, quien no era para nada cooperativo. Bebe Hiei se encontraba de espaldas al suelo golpeando y pateando. Les tomo veinte minutos antes de poder lograr ponerle la camiseta y cuarenta minutos para conseguir poner una media.

-Esto no funciona!-Jin estaba exhausto.

-Talvez necesite una siesta primero.-sugirió Chu.

Hiei-chan se sentó y de un brinco entro en acción, grito y corrió lejos al corredor.

-No de nuevo!-gruño el zorro.

-Yo voy a buscarlo.- se ofreció Chu y se fue atrás del demonio. Pudo escuchar a Hiei-chan subir por las escaleras. Soltó una risita y cuando estuvo al pie de ellas observo por el pequeño causa problemas, quien había desaparecido detrás de la puerta dentro del cuarto de Rinku. Ascendió por las escaleras y hallo a Hiei-chan jugando con uno de los yo-yos de Rinku.

-Hey! Esos son míos!- vino Rinku por el corredor y le arrebato el juguete.

Hiei-chan cayo al suelo y comenzó a llorar, lagrimas rodaban por su cara. Rinku estaba un poco desconcertado por el repentino resultado.

-Oh vamos Rinku, es solo un niño.-regaño Chu

El chico miro malhumorado a Chu.-Yo también SOY un niño por si no lo haz notado.

**-**Aaaw pero el es solo un bebe!-alzo a Hiei-chan y lo meció de un lado para otro.

-No de verdad.-refunfuño Rinku.

Bebe Hiei paro de llorar y señalo con un dedo a Rinku.-Que? Quieres ver a Rinku?-pregunto Chu. Bebe Hiei hizo agudos sonidos y volvió a señalar a Rinku. Chu dejo al pequeño en el piso al lado del chico.

Rinku se inclino y miro a Hiei-chan con una expresión algo confusa. Bebe Hiei sonrió y entonces de repente mordió a Rinku en la mano tan fuerte como pudo y brinco lejos.

-OW! El muy jodido me mordió.-grito Rinku.

-Rinku! Cuida tu lenguaje!-Dijo severamente Chu.

Bebe Hiei corrió entre las piernas de Chu y se deslizo por las escaleras.

Justo Suzuki que venia de afuera habia dejado la puerta entornada.-Honestamente no se por que tarda tanto en irse los efectos de la caja mágica.

Un borrón negro, que era en realidad Hiei-chan, corrió por el pasillo y escapo por la puerta abierta.-Mierda!-grito Suzuki y se precipito al jardín tras el veloz bebe, seguido también por Kurama.

Bebe Hiei estiro sus regordetes brazos sobre sus cabeza y corrió a través de las plantas del patio, chillando y riendo con entusiasmo. Como si jugar "atrápame si puedes" con los adultos fuera divertido.

Kurama y Suzuki se detuvieron en medio del jardín y vieron a Hiei-chan se escabullía entre la flores.-Puedo yo ir a buscarlo?-inquirió Kurama.

Suzuki sacudió su cabeza.-Creo que los efectos estan pasando, mira!

Hubo un poof e instantáneamente Hiei estaba de vuelta en su forma adulta. El miro un poco confundido por un segundo y luego se volteo a ver a Kurama y Suzuki.-Kurama, que paso? Porque estoy afuera entre las flores...-miro hacia abajo.-Y porque solo tengo puesto mi camiseta y una media?!

Suzuki se cubrió los ojos con las manos.

-Es una larga historia.- suspiro Kurama.

-DAME MIS PANTALONES!-demando Hiei.****

ººººº

-Gracias por visitarnos.-Touya sonrió.

-Vuelvan pronto.-dijo Chu.

-Gracias por invitarnos, fue interesante.-Kurama dijo educadamente. Hiei estaba de pie dándoles la espalda, sin decir nada. Todos despidieron a Hiei y Kurama mientras ellos se alejaban por el camino. Cuando estuvieron fuera de la vista Rinku pregunto.-Creen ustedes que Hiei volverá a visitarnos?

-Lo dudo mucho.-dijo Suzuki.  
**  
**

ººººº  
**  
TBC...**

Esto es todo por ahora, son siete capítulos, así que queda bastante que ver sobre ese grupito n.n

Ahora tendré la ayuda de... CHACHAN CACHAN Shihiwakamaru! Para contestar los reviews, que aunque son pocos son muy valiosos n.n

Shishi: ¬¬ y porque yo?

Miko: porque eras el único que tenia a mano ¬¬ algún problema?

Shishi: si ¬.¬

Miko: que pena, ahora contesta los mensajes de nuestras/os queridas/os lectoras/es.

Shishi: y que si no quiero?

Miko(con una sonrisa forzada disimulando): que conteste te digo... je je n-nU

Shishi: ¬¬ N-O no!

Miko: que lo hagas o le muestro a Touya la foto "esa" en la que estas con Jin ù-u

Shishi: que fot... O.O había foto?!

Miko: ¬U¬ a Touya no le va a gustar.

Shishi: zorra ¬¬

Miko: prefiero demonio n-n

**Dianiz:** gracias por el reviews, me da gusto que alguien por lo menos se tome la molestia de leer y comentar n.n y no sabes lo que vine después, solo digamos que los chicos se van de parranda nOn y si, debería haber mas gente traduciendo, yo apenas sabia ni j de ingles cuando empecé a leer fics, así que tratare de actualizar mas pronto, continua leyendo que todavía queda mas quilombos de estos chicos. Adieu nos vemos n.n

**Kitty kitsune-chan:** que bueno que te guste n.n a mi me encantan tus fics, porfa trata de seguirlos, me pone triste cuando alguien no puede continuar por x razón T.T. Jin es un desastre con patas y por eso lo adoro, n.n es de los que no piensan antes de actuar y vaya que dio el ejemplo eh? Ya había oído eso de la manteca de maní para quitar chicle o.o será verdad? no quiero saberlo XD Traduciré tan pronto pueda, es que estoy en época de exámenes u.u y no me da tiempo para ponerme a hacerlo. Pero prometo que lo haré por mas que me cueste, nos vemos amigui.

Miko: Bueno eso es todo, espero verlas de nuevo en el próximo capi n-n

Shishi: si como sea ¬¬(y se va)

Miko: y el tonto se lo creyó ¬u¬ no hay foto, como me gusta jugar con la mente de otros.

Sayonara bye bye


	3. Chapter 3

Una Semana en la Vida 

Un vistazo a como seria la casa de Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishi, Chu y Rinku. (TRADUCCIÓN!) Capitulo tres ya subido!

Titulo original: A Week in the Life

Autor: Flying-Whippet

Rated: K+

Genero: Humor, general

Aquí el tecer capitulo. Disfrútenlo n.n

ººººº DIA TRES ººººº 

Jin rodó fuera de su cama. Eran las 7:00 de la mañana. Abrió la puerta de su cuarto para dirigirse a las escaleras por el desayuno cuando...

KONK! SPLASH!

Un balde lleno de jugo de uva helado cayo sobre su cabeza. –AAAAAAAA!-grito con sorpresa Jin corriendo y se estrella contra el muro. Retrocedió y se desplomo en el piso, rápidamente se quito el balde de encima arrojándolo lejos.-Jeez! De donde vino eso?- Cuidadosamente camino fuera del cuarto y miro a ambos lados antes de ingresar a la sala. Todo parecía normal así que voló por las escaleras y a la cocina.

-Buenos días Jin!.- le saludo Touya.-Entonces, por que estas violeta?

-Violeta?.-Jin miro sus ropas.-GAA! Acaso el jugo de uva mancha?!

-Si, y bastante mal debo agregar.-informo Suzuki.

-Oh genial!-Jin volvió a su cuarto para conseguir nueva ropa así podría lavar la sucia. Abrió la puerta del armario para encontrarlo completamente vació. Miro en el cajón de las medias para encontrar que sus soquetes y ropa interior también estaban perdidas.-Que esta pasando aquí?- se pregunto a si mismo.

Shishi tarareaba alegremente y fue a sentarse en la mase de la cocina.-Hey chicos!-saludo y mastico una pieza de tostada.

-Tu pareces anormalmente feliz hoy. Te estas sintiendo bien?-le pregunto Suzuki.

Shishi sonrió maliciosamente sin decir ni una palabra. Justo entonces Jin entro, vistiendo una de las camisetas azules de Touya.

-Veh ehdas hadiehdo?!- cuestiono el peliceleste en voz alta y con la boca llena de rebanadas de naranja.

-Huh?-fue todo lo que contesto el pelirrojo

-Uh… porque estas usando la ropa de Touya?-le pregunto Rinku nerviosamente.

-Toda mi ropa desapareció! Las tuyas son muy chicas, las de Chu muy grandes, las de Suzuki huelen chistoso y las de Shishi se ven gay. Así que tome prestadas una de las de Touya.

Touya sonrió malignamente y tomo un sorbo de jugo.

-Mi ropa NO se ven gay!-Shishi se cruzo de brazos.

Suzuki olió la manga de su camiseta y se quedo avergonzado en un rincón.

-Donde fue la ultima vez que viste tu ropa?-interrogo Touya

-En mi cuarto en donde siempre están, DUH!-Jin comenzaba a enfadarse.-Voy a buscarlas.-se fue a registrar toda la casa.

El pobre Jin busco en todas partes en el piso de arriba y eventualmente continuo su trabajo en la sala en el primer piso. Chu se encontraba sentado en la silla reclinable cuando Jin lo tiro bruscamente para fijarse debajo de ella.-Aargh!- Chu cayo y rodó en el suelo.-No creo que tu ropa debajo de los muebles, viejo.

-Entonces donde podría estar? Ya mire por toda la casa!

-Tal vez este afuera.-murmuro Shishi.

**-**Que podría estar haciendo afuera?

-No lo se... tal vez ente en el tendedero.

Jin se detuvo boquiabierto frente a Shishi.-Ahora porque no pensé en eso?- Corrió hacia el exterior y encontró que la mayor parte de sus vestiduras estaban en efecto colgadas en el tendedero, el resto esparcida en los árboles y el tejado de la casa.-Pero que hace toda ella aquí afuera?-se repregunto Jin.

-Todavía no hallo Jin sus cosas?-pregunto Rinku.

-No.-respondió Touya.

Shishi se rió.

-Que es tan gracioso?-Chu lo miro extrañado.

-Que clase de persona pierde todo su ropa de una vez de esa forma? Quiero decir, yo puedo ver que se pierda una media en el lavarropas de vez en cuando, pero toda? HA!

Justo en ese momento Jin pateo la puerta, sosteniendo una gran pila de prendas en sus brazos.-YA LAS ENCONTRE. Estaban justamente en donde tu dijistes que estarían Shishi, excepto por las que están en los árboles y otras cosas.

-En los árboles? Porque estarían en los árboles?-Shishi pregunto inocentemente.

El pelirrojo soltó la pila de ropa y observo malignamente a su migo.-No lo se, por qué no me lo dices tu?

Shishi se quedo desconcertado.-Que quieres decir con eso?

Jin de repente corrió, agarro a Shishi y lo tiro al piso.-Tu solo estabas tratando de cobrarme por lo de el chicle y la mantequilla de maní!- le apunto y acuso con el dedo índice.

-QUE?! Jin, no seas estúpido! No tocaría tu grasienta ropa ni con un palo largo!

Jin se sentó sobre Shishi y empezó a hacerle cosquillas tan fuerte como pudo.-Admítelo! Tu te robaste mi ropa para vengarte de mi!

Shishi se retorció como pudo, tratando de evitar las cosquilludas manos del maestro del viento.-No! Todo lo que hice fue poner un balde de jugo de uva sobre tu puerta! HEHEHE!!! Así caería sobre tu cabeza cuándo pasaras! Teeeehehehe!! No hice nada mas lo juro!

Jin paro de hacer cosquillas un momento.-Oh si, me olvide sobre lo del jugo... TU MANCHASTES MI ROPA CON JUGO DE UVA!!!-Jin siguió con las cosquillas rápido y furiosamente.

El resto se quedo parado haciendo un circulo y observándolos. Después de cinco minutos Suzuki no pudo aguantarlo mas. Era muy embarazoso mirar a sus amigos siendo torturados por las cosquillas asesinas.-Jin... creo que ya es suficiente.

Jin le dio a Shishi una cosquillas mas solo para desquitarse pero sabia que no tenia remedio. Jin comprendía que Shishi era inocente así que se detuvo y se levanto de el. El peliazul se despatarro en el piso luchando por aliento.-Creo que voy a vomitar!-anuncio.

-Entonces… si tu no tomaste mi ropa quien lo hizo?-pregunto Jin.

-Bien, ahora que tienes todas tus prendas de vuelta, por qué no me regresas la mía?-sugirió Touya.

Jin miro a la camiseta del peliceleste que estaba usando.-No lo se, creo que esta me gusta. Quieres cambiármela por otra Touya?

-Jin! No!-gimoteo Touya.

-Solo bromeaba… tal vez.-el pelirrojo rodó los ojos.

Esa noche Suzuki se despertó porque necesitaba urgentemente usar el baño. El salto de la cama y lentamente hizo su camino escaleras abajo. El fue al baño y levanto la tapa del inodoro. Se bajo sus boxers y empezó a hacer lo que tenia que hacer. Suzuki sintió que alguien mas estaba por allí. El miro hacia atrás y para su sorpresa Jin y Touya estaba ahí pasados mirándolo!-Geez. Que un tipo no puede descargarse en paz?-pregunto gruñonamente, terminando con su trabajo y volviendo a la cama.

Jin miro a Touya. Touya miro a Jin. Ambos se veían muy confundidos.

-Erm… alguna vez consideraste que él caminaba dormido?-pregunto Jin, rascándose la cabeza.

-Bien que empezare a hacerlo.-contesto Touya un poquito incomodo.****

**ººººº**

**TBC...  
**

Olis amigas y amigos, ojala les aya gustado, bien parece que Shishi se vengo por lo de su pelo la vez anterior je je.

Y ahora quien me ayuda con los reviews será... Chu!

Chu: yo que? O.o

Miko: que me ayudes con los mensajes.

Chu: pero que sea rápido si? n-n (preparando una botella de sake)

Miko: o.oUUUU

**Pastelito**: tranquila que yo también tengo trabajo, la intención es lo que cuenta n.n y por cierto espero que estés durmiendo mas, el insomnio es algo feo, si yo lo sabré u.ù me alegra mucho que te guste y claro que continuare, quedan unos cuantos capis pero son mas larguitos. Y por eso mismo es que traduzco fics, ya veré en el futuro que otro voy a agarrar, Bueno byes

**Dianiz**: Holas que bueno que te guste n.n si pobre Hiei lo que le paso pero esa fue la parte que mas me gusto o¬o y sip Hiei no volverá pro si Kurama me permite yo puedo cuidar a Hiei-chan n.n Acá traje el tercer capi, un poco corto pero prometo que el que sigue será mas larguito. Nos vemos.

Kitty kitsune-chan: Nos es nada, gracias a ti por dejar mensajes n/n si lo de el mini Hiei estubo muy lindo n-n si lo llego a atrapar te lo mando okis? XD Si recuerdas ese episodio en que Hiei se acuerda de su niñez ahí se lo ve mordiendo a su padrino, pero que cute era de bebe! n///n yo no se mucho de niños pero creo que tienes toda la razón, pero no me hubiera molestado que se quedara chiquito, y que ni se le ocurra llamarle enano ese tonto de Kuwababas ¬¬ Claro que sigo la traducción, lo repetiré cuanto sea necesario, no importa que tantos exámenes tenga(claro que ya pasaron mis parciales ahora espero la calificación ó.ò) y a tu pregunta son siete capítulos pero pasa de todo en la vida de este grupito tan cómico XD Yo esperare tus fics, tu tranqui n.n

**Kirara:** A mi me encanta que me digan eso n-n claro que sigo con la traducción no te preocupes, besitos y suerte n.n

Miko: Tan lindos reviews se los agradezco. Y también a ti Chu por ayudarme n.n... o.o

Chu: -0- ZZZZZZZZZ... ZZZZZZZ...

Miko: ya se durmió -.-U

Bien eso es todo, nos veremos en la próxima edición XD

Sea n.n

Miko.


	4. Chapter 4

Una Semana en la Vida 

Un vistazo a como seria la casa de Jin, Touya, Suzuki, Shishi, Chu y Rinku. (TRADUCCIÓN!) Capitulo tres ya subido!

Titulo original: A Week in the Life

Autor: Flying-Whippet

Rated: K+

Genero: Humor, general

Capi cuatro... ¬¬U este... perdón por la tardanza... los estudios.

ºººººDIA CUATROººººº

-Que hay para el desayuno?- pregunto Chu mientras entraba a la cocina. Rinku estaba sentado en la mesa jugando con la sal y la pimienta. Alzo la cabeza cuando Chu entro.-Nada de nada.**  
**

-Nada eh? Pensé que Touya iba a hacer panqueques.**  
**

-No puede, ya no tenemos mas harina.**  
**

-La ultima vez que mire el tarro estaba lleno.-dijo Chu.**  
**

Touya camino hasta allí y se sentó al lado de Rinku.-Suzuki orino en ella.**  
**

Chu quedo desconcertado por tal declaración antes de que finalmente dijo,-Que?**  
**

-Suzuki orino en el tarro de harina.-repitió Touya.**  
**

-Cuando?**  
**

-Anoche.**  
**

-Por que?**  
**

Jin replico esta vez.-No lo sabemos! Creemos que estaba sonámbulo o algo así.**  
**

Shishi ingreso a la cocina seguido de Suzuki. Todos los miraron.-Que hay de desayuno?- pregunto Shishi.**  
**

-Nada de nada.-dijo Rinku.**  
**

-Nada? Crei que Touya haria panqueques.- murmuro Shishi**  
**

-No puede, ya no tenemos mas harina.-contesto Rinku.**  
**

-Pensé que el tarro de harina estaba lleno.-Shishi se veía confundido.**  
**

-Suzuki orino en ella.-Touya dijo.**  
**

Shishi miro sobre su hombro a Suzuki, quien pronto se vio como si lo hubieran abofeteado**  
**

-Que?!- Shishi exclamo. **  
**

-Suzuki, tu orinaste en el taro de la harina anoche!-dijo Jin.**  
**

-De que están hablando?-demando Suzuki.**  
**

-Que no te acuerdas de lo que paso?- le pregunto Touya.**  
**

Suzuki se quedo inexpresivo antes de replicar.-Recuerdo que bajaba al baño por alguna razón, también recuerdo que levantaba la tapa del inodoro y también que Jin y Touya parados ahí mirándome. Eso fue bastante grosero de su parte amigos.**  
**

-SUZUKI!!!- solto Jin **  
**

-QUE?!- respondió Suzuki al grito.**  
**

-Fuiste a la cocina, levantaste la tapa si, pero del TARRO DE LA HARINA y empezaste a orinar en ella! Touya y yo estábamos ahí solo para buscar un bocadillo nocturno cuando tu entraste.

Shishi se paso una mano por la cara. Rinku soltó unas carcajadas y Chu salió corriendo al baño porque tenia una muy fea resaca y estaba listo para vomitar. 

-Er… oh,- fue todo lo que Suzuki podía decir.**  
**

-Hey, no crees que si Suzuki es sonámbulo entonces no se supone que pudo ser el quien robo toda mi ropa y la tiro afuera también?-pregunto Jin. 

-Tan vez.- dijo Touya**  
**

-No recuerdo nada de eso.-exclamo Suzuki.**  
**

-Apuesto a que lo pensaste!-acuso Jin.**  
**

-Bien si lo hice lo lamento mucho, Jin, pero te juro que no lo recuerdo.**  
**

-Supongo que puedo perdonarte si es que no sabias lo que hacías.-Jin sonrió, mostrando sus grandes dientes blancos.**  
**

-Ves? Te dije que yo no había robado tu ropa.-dijo Shishi.**  
**

-Perdona que te haya culpado.-se disculpo Jin apenado.**  
**

-Esta bien.- concilio Shishi **  
**

Rinku hace sonidos de arcadas.**  
**

-Ahora que hemos vuelto a ser amigos de nuevo, que es lo que vamos a hacer de desayuno?-Touya puso sus brazos sobre los hombros de Jin y Shishiwakamaru.**  
**

-Cereal frió.-dijo Rinku sin ganas.**  
**

-Suena bien para mi!-jin tomo la caja de dulce cereal de copos super azucarados y empezó a comerla.**  
**

-No Jin, tu te pones hiperactivo con esa cosa!-dijo Touya y trato de alejar la caja de él. Jin abrazo la caja fuertemente a su pecho y corrió a la puerta con Touya yendo detrás de el. Jin corrió al patio y voló arriba de un árbol donde el Maestro del Hielo no pudo alcanzarlo y empezó a masticar alegremente.**  
**

Touya se quedo en el suelo viendo a su amigo, Suspiro, se volteo y volvio adentro.**  
**

La mañana se fue sin mas incidentes. Suzuki se quedo en su habitación la mayor parte del tiempo mientras los otros se quedaron sentados mirando la tele. A la tarde Jin volvió adentro y decidió que la tostadora era la cosa mas chistosa en la tierra. 

-Ven aquí!-Jin agarro a Touya del brazo y lo arrastro hasta la cocina.-Mira!-Jin apunto a la tostadora. El pan tostado salto. Jin comenzó a reírse. Touya solo se quedo ahí con preocupada expresión.-Jin, que es tan gracioso sobre la tostadora? 

-Tostadas saltan afuera de el! Jeeeeeeeeeheheheeeee! 

-Te dije que no te comieras la caja entera de cereal.**  
**

Jin estaba riendo tan fuerte que se tuvo que sentar en el piso, lagrimas escapando de sus ojos.**  
**

Touya gruño y fue de vuelta a la sala.-Ya decidieron que vamos a hacer esta noche?**  
**

-Hay un nuevo bar que acaban de abrir por aquí.-dijo Chu (M: que sorpresa que el lo sepa ¬¬)**  
**

-Esta bien por mi.-dijo Shishi llanamente.

-Bien por mi también.-dijo Rinku y camino a la cocina por un vaso de agua. Vio a Jin tirado en el piso con un ataque de risas.-Jin, que es tan gracioso?****

-HEHEHEHE!!!HEHEHEE!!! 

-Er, esta bien.-Rinku retorno a la sala donde Chu estaba esperando por el chico.-Tu NO vas a ir al bar. ****

-Pero porque?**  
**

-Tu eres muy joven.**  
**

-Pero yo…****

-No. 

Rinku rápidamente formo un plan.-Ustedes tipos no pueden solo dejarme solo así! Si lo hacen, llamare a la policía y diré que ustedes me abandonaron.**  
**

Chu sonrió.-Es por eso que contratamos a una niñera.**  
**

-UNA NIÑERA?!- Rinku grito.- Yo no soy TAN pequeño.**  
**

-Que mal.-suspiro Shishi.**  
**

-No te preocupes, será divertido.-dijo Touya de forma no muy convincente.**  
**

-Porque yo?- Rinku gruño y se fue a su cuarto. Odiaba tener que ser pequeño. **  
**

Esa noche todos estaban listos para irse, Rinku se abrazo a la pierna de Chu y le rogaba que no lo dejaran alli solo con un extraño.**  
**

-No pueeeeeeeeden irse!**  
**

Chu se despego al chico y lo miro directamente a los ojos.-Vas a ser bueno con la niñera bien?****

-No!****

-Si.  
**  
**-No!

-SIII! 

Alguien toco a la puerta y Touya fue a abrir. Del otro lado estaba de pie una mujer de mediana edad con el pelo negro y usando anteojos.**  
**

-Buenas noches!.-dijo ella amablemente.**  
**

-Hola, este es el pequeño al que hay que cuidar.-Chu apunto a un muy gruñón Rinku.**  
**

-Soy Miss Kull. Nosotros la vamos a pasar un bien juntos, Rinku!-dijo la mujer.**  
**

-Adiós Rinku!-dijo Jin mientras los otros salían por la puerta y en camino al nuevo bar. Tan pronto como la puerta estuvo cerrada la mujer sonrió dulcemente.-Si, vamos a pasarla muy MUY bien juntos, Rinku.****

TBC...  


Los chicos se van a un bar, esto me suena a problemas. Y como le ira a Rinku con su nueva niñera?

Me encanto la parte en que Jin estaba pataleando en el piso, estilo Homero Simsom XD

Como no dejaron muchos mensajes del capi anterior, ni tampoco me dejaron en mi larga ausencia, hoy no contestare reviews en esta ocasión. Seamos honestos, quien los iba a leer después de tanto tiempo ¬¬

Así que, de todas formas, muchas gracias **Dianiz **y**Karen Honyo **por sus comentarios y espero que todavía continúen por allí, en el ciberespacio, y que continúen leyendo esta traducción. Todavía faltan unos cuantos capis mas.

Buenas, esta acá, y como siempre ando diciendo, LO SIENTO POR LA TARDANZA! Mis estudios me tienen loca, cosa por lo que ustedes deben de haber vivido u.u

Y nos vemos en la próxima ocasión.

Ja ne.


End file.
